Gone Baby Gone
by danse of macabre
Summary: Statt Monstern krochen ihm Staub und Dreck in die Nase. Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn. Vom Fenster fiel ein Lichtschein herein. Eine Spinne krabbelte aufgescheucht durch das bisschen Licht, weiter zurück in die Finsternis.


**Note:** Aufgrund von _ Lucy the Rippers_ Anmerkung (vielen Dank!), wollte ich vorweg sagen: Der unten auftretende OC ist nicht der Hauptcharakter und seine Bedeutung wird für die Geschichte schnell klar. Also keine Sorge, ihr lest keinen Gary Stue. 8D

* * *

**Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann? ****  
****Niemand!****  
****Und wenn er kommt?****  
****Dann rennen wir davon!**  
-- Altes Kinderspiel.

_Thad Beaumont. 1939_

**I.**

Thad Beaumont war Amerikaner französischer Abstammung, dessen Vorfahren zur Zeit des Höhepunktes der englischen Industrialisierung in die Staaten ausgewandert waren.

Seine Eltern waren auf Besuch im Vereinten Königreich gewesen, als seine Mutter an einer Grippe-Pandemie erkrankte - sie war zu schwach, um die Heimreise anzutreten, woraufhin Thads Vater sich die Grundrechte an einem Häuschen in der East End erkaufte. Die Familie bezog Quartier. Schließlich starb seine Mutter. Zusammen mit anderen Opfern der Epidemie warf man sie in ein Massengrab.  
Der Priester weigerte sich des Gestanks wegen eine Bekreuzigung durchzuführen; Mr. Beaumont hatte seinen Sohn am Oberarm gegriffen und fest zugepackt, als er ihm befahl, sich diesen Mann anzusehen. Solchen Leuten war die Hölle vorbestimmt, und Thad wollte doch nicht in die Hölle kommen - oder etwa doch?

Thad hatte seinen Kopf geschüttelt. Sein Vater schien besänftigt und gemeinsam waren sie nach Hause gegangen.

Dann kam der Krieg. 1939 wurde Thad Beaumont eine Weise. Man brachte ihn ins Waisenhaus.

Vor allem aber war Thad Beaumont Amerikaner, der seine amerikanischen Monster mit sich trug.

_Tom Riddle. 1939_

**II.**

Fasziniert ließ sich Tom auf die Knie sinken; hatten die anderen Kinder etwa Recht gehabt? Erregung machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, sein Herz schlug laut und fest in seiner Brust, als er den Kopf unter das Bett steckte.

Statt Monstern krochen ihm Staub und Dreck in die Nase. Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn.  
Vom Fenster fiel ein Lichtschein herein. Eine Spinne krabbelte aufgescheucht durch das bisschen Licht, weiter zurück in die Finsternis.

Tom Riddle war enttäuscht.

Irgendeines der dummen Gören musste in der Sonntagskirche tatsächlich einmal zugehört haben.

Mit verschlossener Miene stand er vom Boden aus und klopfte den Staub von seinen Hosenbeinen. Es kitzelte erneut in der Nase, doch er erlaubte sich nicht zu niesen.

Der schwache Lichtschein von eben war verschwunden. Wolken mussten sich erneut vor die Sonne geschoben haben.  
Krähen flogen am Fenster vorbei.

Es würde wieder regnen. Die Gören würden wieder durch die Flure rennen, lachend und kreischend und weinend, so lange, bis Mrs. Cole brüllend die Treppe empor poltern würde.

Tom Riddle schürzte die Lippen, dann trat er auf den Korridor hinaus.  
Ihn kümmerte es nicht, dass die Tür krachend zufiel.

Raum dreizehn war ein Raum wie jeder andere in diesem Gebäude. Staubig, dunkel, karg.

Ohne Monster.

_Das Waisenhaus. 1939_

**III.**

Wie immer, wenn ein neues Kind im Waisenhaus ankam, verlangte Mrs. Cole von ihnen allen sich in Reih und Glied aufzustellen; die Hände hinter den Rücken, die Schultern nach vorne, die Haltung steif und das Kinn kerzengerade. Verstöße wurden durch Hiebe mit dem Stock bestraft. Rechts und links der Kinder standen die Mitarbeiter, die Schwestern, die Erwachsenen.  
Mrs. Cole und die Schwestern nannten es _Zucht und Ordnung_, die Waisen nannten es _Warten auf den Marschbefehl_.

Tom Riddle nannte es _Mugglezirkus_.

Schweigend stand er zwischen Amy Benson und Dennis Bishop. Beide warfen ihm nervöse, ängstliche Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu, die ihm nicht entgingen. Ihre Angst war fast zu riechen. Beinahe brachten sie ihn zum Lächeln.

„Ich erwarte vor allem, dass _du_ dich benimmst, Riddle."

Die Stirn gerunzelt, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, sah Tom Mrs. Cole in die Augen. Anders als die Gören und meisten Schwestern, wich sie nicht aus, sondern starrte geradewegs zurück.

Amy Bensons wimmernder Laut war es gewesen, der ihre Augen für eine Sekunde in eine andere Richtung huschen ließ. „Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen", verlangte sie forsch. Amy zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Ma'am, ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen", sagte Tom leise, die Gesichtszüge der Frau aufmerksam studierend.

Mrs. Coles Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf ihn. „Oh nein, Riddle. Nicht dieses Spiel und nicht mit mir.", wisperte sie, das Haupt zu ihm hinunter gebeugt. Ihre Gesichter waren so dicht aneinander, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Wenn mir auch nur ein Wort zu Ohren kommt, Junge, dass du die anderen Kinder herumschubst."

Eine Schwester rief, Mrs. Cole ignorierte sie. Ihr Atem brachte Toms Wimpern zum Erzittern.

Es herrschte nur wenige Sekunden ein Schweigen zwischen ihn, doch Tom hatte das Gefühl, sie zögen sich in die Unendlichkeit. Schließlich unterbrach er die Stille.

„Selbstverständlich, Ma'am", höhnte er.  
Amy Benson schluchzte auf, Mrs. Cole hörte den Tonfall nicht heraus und Dennis Bishop überkam eine Gänsehaut, als seine Schulter die von Tom Riddle berührte.

Die Schwester, die eben noch gerufen hatte, kam durch den Raum geeilt, flüsterte Mrs. Cole etwas ins Ohr und senkte dann den Kopf. Mrs. Cole nickte nachdenklich, bevor sie die Schwester zurückscheuchte. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Tom, die unausgesprochene Warnung funkelte gefährlich in ihnen. Dann schritt auch sie, würdevoll und bedacht, aus dem Raum. Dem folgte ein aufgeregtes Raunen und Winden der Köpfe.

Beinahe hätte er vorhin gelächelt, ausgelöst durch die wohltuende Angst der beiden dummen, dummen Kinder zu seinen Seiten.  
Diesmal tat er es wirklich, getrieben durch nichts weiter, als Mrs. Cole innerer Besorgnis. Ein Gefühl der Macht stellte sich ein; er schloss die Augen, um diesen Augenblick bis an die Grenze auszukosten. Er spürte wie Dennis Bishop unruhig zur Seite rutschte und wie es ihm Amy Benson einen Augenblick später gleich tat.

In der Tat, so fühlte sich Macht an.

Mrs. Cole kehrte mit einer Schwester zurück, die einen Jungen an der Hand mit sich führte. Der Junge blickte die ganze Zeit über starr auf den Boden; während sie abrupt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen blieben, während Mrs. Cole das Wort an das Waisenhaus richtete, während sich die Schwester liebevoll zu ihm hinunterbückte und ihm einen Arm um die Schultern schlang, während sie ihm ermutigende Worte zuflüsterte und auch, als Kinder und Schwestern zugleich den Mund öffneten und ihn einstimmig begrüßten.

_(„Kinder, das ist Thad Beaumont. Seid nett zu ihm."__  
__„Willkommen Thad Beaumont.") _

Tom Riddle gehörte nicht zu ihnen; seine Lippen blieben verschlossen. Feixend neigte er den Kopf zur Seite. Das Gör weinte stumme Tränen, was ihn belustigte. Plärrende Bälger, die Mamis und Papis Tod beklagten, waren hier noch nie eine Seltenheit gewesen, doch mit dem Krieg vor ihren Fenstern, über ihren Köpfen und um sie herum hatte diese Begebenheit dramatisch zugenommen.  
Mittlerweile gehörte es schon so sehr zum Willkommensritual wie das _Warten auf den Marschbefehl_.  
In letzter Zeit langweilte es zunehmend.

Das Gör –

_(Tedd? Thad?) _

-- hob nur einmal den Kopf.

Es starrte ihn direkt an. Ungerührt starrte Tom zurück. Demütig senkte es den Blick.

Verzögert erreichte Tom Mrs. Coles Stimme. Sein Kopf schnappte in ihre Richtung, die Augen ungläubig geweitet.

„Mrs. Cole?", fragte er argwöhnisch nach.

„Sehr Recht, Tom. Du wirst den kleinen Thad in sein neues Zimmer führen.", antwortete sie ihm barsch, den gar nicht so kleinen Thad an der Hand nehmend. Sie tauschten einige Sätze aus, die Tom nicht verstand, dann führte sie ihn, noch immer an der Hand haltend, auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm standen, stellte sie Thad Tom vor. Thad nickte Tom unsicher an.

Toms Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er die Geste langsam erwiderte.

„Du gehst jetzt mit Tom mit, Thad. Er wird dir zeigen, welches Zimmer du bewohnen wirst, und du hast Glück, Kleiner. Noch musst du es mit niemandem teilen. Hast du Gepäck bei dir?"

Thad stammelte etwas.

„Gut, dann wartest du auf deinem Zimmer, bis Schwester Mary und Schwester Packett dein Gepäck nach oben bringen.", sie klopfte dem Jungen auf den Rücken, ehe sie hinzufügte, „Tom ist auch zwölf, genauso alt wie du. Und Tom wird nett zu dir sein. Nicht wahr, Tom?"

Mrs. Coles Augen funkelten drohend. Tom ignorierte es.

„Natürlich, Ma'am."

„Sehr schön. Zimmer dreizehn, Tom."

Tom Riddle blieb plötzlich auf der Treppe stehen. Thads Kopf kam in Berührung mit seinem Rücken.  
Gereizt drehte er sich nach hinten, während Thad einen entschuldigenden Schritt zurücktrat. Die morschen Stufen knarrten.  
Aus rotgeränderten, verständnislosen Augen starrte er ihn an.

„Hör auf Tote zu beweinen!", befahl er angewidert.

Thad riss die Augen auf, dann bebten seine Lippen. „Aber meine Eltern sind gestorben! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, das ist grausam! Deine Eltern würden sich dafür schämen, wenn sie das hören würden...", fügte er leise hinzu, als Tom nicht reagierte.

„Meine Eltern", er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal nach oben, „sind tot. Sie haben sich nicht darum geschert, als ich geboren wurde, noch tun sie es jetzt. Deine Eltern kümmert es genauso wenig."

Wie angewurzelt stand Thad da und starrte auf Tom Riddles Rücken, entsetzt über Toms besonders bestimmenden Ton, die Härte der Worte im Kontrast zu der Sänfte, mit der sie gesprochen worden waren.

Als er seine Stimme endlich wieder fand, war Tom bereits am oberen Ende angelangt.

„Aber meine taten es!", warf Thad hilflos ein, bemüht die Entfernung einzuholen. Dieser Junge machte ihm etwas Angst, und waren seine Augen vorhin nicht auch rot aufgeblitzt? Dabei sah er doch so nett aus…

Tom lachte ein freudloses Lachen, das einen kalten Schauer durch Thads Venen jagte.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann sag mir, warum du hier bist und sie nicht. Sag mir, warum sie gestorben sind – weil sie dich so sehr liebten?"

Das letzte Wort – Thad stimmte das traurig. Es wurde mit so viel Abscheu ausgespieen, als handele es sich um etwas Widerwärtiges.

„Meine Mutter starb an einer Krankheit und mein Vater im Krieg."

„Das sagen sie jedes Mal. Immer. Weißt du, warum sie das sagen? Tust du das?", der Ton des Jungen – Tom -, wurde verlangender, anmaßender. Das konnte er ganz deutlich heraushören und es beunruhigte ihn. Aber die Frau –

_(Keels? Mrs. Keels? Mrs. Cowls?)_

-- sie hatte gesagt, Tom würde nett zu ihm sein. Vielleicht hatte er etwas Falsches getan, vielleicht hatte er den Jungen aufgebracht, weil der Junge -- Ja. Er hat seine Eltern verloren, durch den Krieg. _Wie ich_, dachte er. Angespannt rieb er den Daumen und Zeigefinger gegeneinander. Offenbar musste der Tod seiner Eltern den Jungen schwer getroffen haben und es wäre nicht sehr nett von _ihm_, wenn er nicht antworten würde.

„N-nein", brachte er schließlich hervor und das sehr viel unsicherer, als beabsichtigt.

Tom hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
Schuldbewusst zuckte Thad zusammen, versteckte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, wie er es immer getan hatte, als –

- als sein Vater noch lebte. Als sein Vater noch lebte und ihn ausschimpfte für seine nervösen Angewohnheiten. Der Gedanke schmerzte. Entschieden biss er sich auf die Lippen; er wollte nicht wieder weinen. Nicht vor diesem unheimlichen Jungen jedenfalls und als jener plötzlich die Stimme erhob, dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis das Gesprochene seinen Verstand auch tatsächlich erreichte.

Völlig unbeeindruckt von Thads innerer Misere, die Gestik und Mimik beeinflussten, fuhr Tom fort: „Dann sollte ich es dir auch nicht sagen und dich stattdessen in deinem albernen Kinderglauben lassen. Lass die Erwachsenen dein Leben bestimmen, während du mit deinem Spielzeug spielst."

Thad öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu fragen, woher all diese Bitterkeit kam, doch bevor seine Lippen überhaupt den ersten Laut formen konnten, wurde er bereits unterbrochen.

„Ich will es dir trotzdem verraten", wisperte Tom sanft, fast schon liebevoll, den Blick starr auf Thad gerichtet. „Deine Eltern starben, weil sie dich nicht liebten."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!", rief Thad.

„Ich kann", erwiderte Tom, ein wenig lauter, „weil das der einzige Grund ist."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

Tom schnitt eine Grimasse. „'Wahrheit' ist, was dir Erwachsene erzählen."

„Tom", ertönte eine misstrauische Stimme am Treppenabsatz. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein, Ma'am.", antwortete Tom.

Die Schwester ignorierte ihn. „Thad? Thad ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Etwas in Toms Blick, etwas sehr Einschüchterndes, veranlasste ihn, über die Schulter zu blicken und zu sagen:

„Alles in Ordnung, Ma'am."

Staub. Staub und Dreck und noch mehr Staub, umherwirbelnder, kratzender Staub und fahles Licht, als sie eintraten, Staub und Dreck und dasselbe fahle Licht, das sich durch die Vorhänge kämpfte, als er durch den Raum trat und sie beiseite zog, helles, gebündeltes Licht und aufwirbelnder Staub und Dreck und Tom, der ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite stand und –

Etwas Kaltes, das ihn am Bein berührte. Ein Schatten, der unter dem Bett verschwand.  
Die Tür schloß sich knarrend – wurde knarrend geschlossen – und Thad schrie verängstigt auf.

_(Der Boogie-Mann!)_

Tom sah ihn unbewegt an, eine Hälfte des Gesichtes im Schatten.

„Da ist ein Monster, da ist mein Monster in meinem Raum! Ich bleibe hier nicht drin, ich werde nicht hier drin schlafen! Ich gehe!"

Der Schatten unter dem Bett bewegte sich ein zweites Mal und Thad sah zu, dass er hier heraus kam; panisch stolperte er durch das Zimmer, soweit wie möglich vom Bett entfernt, stieß gegen einen Stuhl, warf ihn um und legte sich beinahe der Länge nach hin. Der Stuhl fiel mit einem Poltern auf den Boden, Thad konnte sich auf den Beinen halten. Er rannte an Tom vorbei und –

-- und Toms Hand schnellte aus dem Nichts hervor. Sie packte ihn am Unterarm, lange, feingliedrige Finger, die sich in seine Haut bohrten.

Dieses Mal fiel Thad hin.

„T-Tom, w-wir müssen hier r-raus!", schluchzte er. Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen, Tränen, von denen Thad nicht wusste, ob er sie vor Angst oder Schmerzen vergoss. Er hatte sich die Knie aufgeschürft. Es tat weh.

„Du bleibst hier.", kommandierte Tom, ohne den Kopf zu drehen. Ängstlich blickte Thad an ihm hoch und erkannte, dass Toms Interesse allein dem Bett, nein, dem _Ding_ unter dem Bett galt. Das gefiel ihm nicht, es gefiel ihm ganz und gar _nicht_. Zitternd rappelte er sich vom Grund auf.  
„Tom, bitte, das Monster, es—", der Rest des Satzes ging in einem hysterischen Schluchzer unter, als Thad merkte, wie ihn die englische Sprache im Stich zu lassen drohte. „Monster! Hier sind Monster!"

„Nein", sagte Tom ruhig und, zu Thads Entsetzen, schritt auf das Bett zu. „Nein, keine Monster." _Das Monster ist Mrs. Coles. Sie ist verrückt und sie ist unten._

Thad wand sich wenig erfolgreich in Toms Klammergriff. „Bitte, Tom, lass mich gehen!"  
Sein Herz raste, pochte ihm in den Ohren und sein Hals zog sich zusammen. Je näher das Bett in sein Sichtfeld rückte, umso lauter wollte er schreien.

Vor dem Bett angelangt, stoppte Tom. Thad wimmerte jämmerlich, unschlüssig nach dem anderen Jungen in seiner panischen Angst zu treten oder sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.

„Es gibt keine Monster, du dummer Junge", höhnte Tom über seine Schulter. „Wenn du wegrennst, wird jeder wissen, was für ein Feigling du bist."

„I-ich bin kein Feigling!", protestierte Thad halblaut. Tom musterte ihn geringschätzig. „Dann bleib hier."

Niemals!, kreischte seine Vernunft, doch sein Stolz ließ ihm mit dem Kopf nicken – noch bevor er es überhaupt selbst realisierte. Entsetzt presste er die Lippen aufeinander, als die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz einschlug.  
Tom hingegen schien für den Moment vollkommen zufrieden gestellt. Er wandte das Gesicht ab und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

Hinter sich nahm er wahr, wie Thad einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten machte.  
Den Oberkörper unter das Bettgestell beugend, tat Tom so, als suche er nach einem Monster. Tatsächlich jedoch brachte er seine Finger vorsichtig in Berührung mit dem sich kräuselnden Tuch unter sich.

Er hatte den Schatten ebenfalls gesehen und er hatte seine Neugierde erweckt. Jedoch hatte er nicht mit einem solchen Wesen gerechnet.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Gesichtszüge. _Thads Boogie-Mann._

"Du musst hungrig sein", hauchte er.

Der Letifold machte Anstalten, seinen Arm einzuhüllen. Belustigt schüttelte Tom ihn ab. „Dummes Ding."

Als Tom sich vom Boden erhob, Schmutz und Staub von Schultern und Hosen klopfte, erzählte er Thad ohne aufzuschauen, dass sich keine Monster unter dem Bett befänden. Auch nicht der Boogie-Mann und vor allem nicht der Boogie-Mann.

„Aber-", protestierte er schwach.

„Schau selbst nach", wies ihn Tom an – lächelnd.

Etwas in diesem Lächeln, veranlasste Thad sich zu fragen, ob Tom wirklich _so_ unheimlich war, wie es noch zu Beginn den Anschein gemacht hatte. Vermutlich nicht, dachte er verwirrt. Vermutlich war er nur geschockt über Toms Verbitterung und die harschen Worte.

Jegliches Unbehagen aus seinen Gedanken verdrängend, erwiderte er das Lächeln. Auf einmal kam er sich so fürchterlich blöd und kindisch vor, direkt vor Tom geheult zu haben. Wegen Monstern – Monstern, die nicht einmal existierten.

Immerhin hatte Tom ihn nicht ausgelacht. Dies und die plötzliche, stille Dankbarkeit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen gegenüber, ermutigten ihn, sich selbst vor dem Bett auf die Knie fallen zu lassen und den Kopf in die Dunkelheit hineinzustecken.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dies ein Fehler war.

Der Schatten von vorhin -

_(Das Monster!)_

- schoss aus dem Nichts hervor, direkt auf sein Gesicht zu. Entsetzt kreischte er auf, doch das, das _Ding_ dämpfte seine Schreie ab. In einer einzigen, von Verzweiflung getriebenen Bewegung stürzte er unter dem Bett hervor. Er schlug um sich, auf den Schatten ein, auf sein Gesicht – in seiner Panik, in seiner _Angst_ spürte er die Schmerzen nicht, spürte noch nie Verzweiflung, die Gewissheit zu sterben und dann --

Er stolperte, schlug auf dem Boden auf. Der Schatten glitt von seinem Gesicht auf den Boden hinunter und Thad stieß sich ohne nachzudenken, von ihm ab. Er rollte einige Zentimeter weit von ihm weg, rappelte sich hysterisch auf und –

„Tom!", kreischte er schrill. „Tom, wir müssen hier raus, wir müssen-"

Er stolperte erneut, verursacht durch den Schatten, der sich um seine Beine schlang. Verängstigt schloß er die Augen, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Das Ding kroch seine Beine hoch, noch während er versuchte, sich erneut aufzurappeln. Puls und Herzschlag rasten, während er sein Bestes gab, um das Monster abzuschütteln, doch es wollte nicht. Es kam ihm immer näher und er hatte Angst, große Angst. Er wollte nicht gefressen wären, nein, das wollte er nicht und deshalb tat er das einzige, was ihm in diesem Augenblick noch in die Sinne kam: Er streckte den Arm flehend aus.

„Hilf mir", flüsterte er erstickt, den Blick ungläubig auf das Monster gerichtet. „Hilf mir, oh Gott, hilf mir!"

Sein Arm wurde weggeschlagen und Thad zuckte heftig zusammen. Fassungslos starrte er nach oben. „Tom?"

Tom sah regungslos von oben auf ihn herab. Er antwortete nicht, doch seine Augen funkelten.

Thad wollte aufschreien. Toms Augen blitzten blutrot auf.

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen?", wisperte Tom, die Augen fasziniert auf das Schauspiel vor ihm gerichtet. „Du bist nur ein Muggle, vollkommen wertlos."

Thad wollte den Mund öffnen um zu schluchzen, seine Schultern bebten und er weinte. Doch so weit sollte es nicht mehr kommen, denn gerade in diesem Moment, als er dazu ansetzte, schob sich der tuchartige Schatten,

_(Der Boogie-Mann, das war ganz sicherlich der Boogie-Mann, der aus Amerika gekommen war, mit dem Schiff, so wie er und Daddy und Mommy. Gekommen, um ihn zu holen, wie all die anderen Kinder, zu holen und zu fressen und oh Gott, Thad hatte solche Angst!)_

-- über sein Gesicht, über Mund und Nase und Augen und Stirn und Thad würde ersticken.

Das letzte, was Thad Beaumont in seinem Leben sah, bevor vollkommene Schwärze sich über sein Gesicht und später auch sein Bewusstsein legte, waren rote Augen.

Die roten Augen eines Monsters.

Er war fasziniert, doch das Schauspiel war zu Ende. Etwas enttäuscht darüber, richtete er sich vom Boden auf. Der Letifold, sichtlich dicker als zuvor, lag zu seinen Füßen. Tom schenkte ihm einen flüchtigen Blick, während er über ihn stieg und zum Bett ging.

Thad Beaumonts dämliches Monster – sein _Boogie-Mann_ -, war nichts weiter als ein Letifold gewesen. Nach dem weißen Laken greifend, lachte Tom leise in sich hinein. Das musste auch das Monster gewesen sein, von dem die anderen Gören gesprochen hatten. Ausgerechnet ein Geschöpf aus seiner Welt, und dann noch ein so seltenes!

Im Schrank waren weitere Bettlaken feinsäuberlich aufeinander gestapelt, die Tom wenig achtsam herausriss und miteinander verknotete.  
Der Letifold schien zu dösen.

Er öffnete das Fenster, band das eine Ende des improvisierten Seiles an der Heizung an, welche direkt unter dem Fenster angebracht worden war, und warf das andere Ende schließlich hinaus.  
Dann fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Tierwesen vor ihm.

Als er aus dem Raum heraus trat, die Tür mit gesenktem Kopf hinter sich schloß, spürte er einen neugierigen Blick im Nacken. Toms Augen blitzten auf.

„Wie geht es deinem neuen Hasen, Billy?", fragte er höflich.  
Billy Stubbs zuckte so heftig zusammen, als hätte man ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Die Drohung stand im Raum.  
Anstatt zu Antworten, nickte er nur mit dem Kopf, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon.

Tom sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, bevor er selbst in sein Zimmer ging, sein Buch vom Bett nahm und sich hinsetzte, um dort weiterzumachen, wo ihn Mrs. Cole und Thad Beaumont zuvor unterbrochen hatten.

Der Aufruhr würde erst sehr viel später kommen.

* * *

**Erklärungen:**

1. Ein Letifold ist ein magisches Wesen der höchsten Klassifizierung (Fünf X) aus JKRs Buch „Phantastische Tierwesen & Wo sie zu finden sind". Es trägt den Beinamen „Lebendes Leichentuch", weil es wie ein leichter, schwarzer Umhang aussieht und seine Beute einhüllt. Tod der Opfer tritt durch Erstickung ein.

2. Amy Benson und Dennis Bishop sind die beiden Kinder, die von Riddle in die Höhle geführt wurden und die laut Mrs. Cole tief verstört zurückkehrten. Verständlicherweise fürchten sie sich jeher vor Riddle.


End file.
